


Fine By Me (67%)

by The_Lost_Weeaboos (carcinoDreamer)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcinoDreamer/pseuds/The_Lost_Weeaboos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I... This is pure fluff, that's really the only way to describe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine By Me (67%)

You sat in the Grand Highbloods throne room, happily drawing pictures on the walls with the culled trolls blood. The Grand Highblood smiled watching you, innocently doodling away like it was finger paint, not dark, rust colored blood. You actually shared a quadrant with the Highblood... Ok, so at first you loved him for his outfit, then you just flat out loved absolutely everything about him, culling included.

Sometimes he would let you sit with him and watch the cullings, and once he even let you cull someone. No matter what, you would always get to draw on the walls with the different colored bloods afterwards. Speaking of which, you had just finished a nice 'HoNk :0)' on the wall with the dark, new blood. You smiled at your lazy little achievement, then half-screamed, half-squealed as the Highblood came up behind you and picked you up.

"Honk!" he said, lightly poking your face and smiling. You were his slave, but he certainty didn't treat you like one. You liked to think it was because he liked you, not because he was going to kill you. You never guessed he actually did like you though... You knew it was a nice little illusion that came with the fact that you loved a mass murdere-Eh... Mass culler. He didn't want to hurt you, he would never hurt you, no matter what. You were the only one-the only one who he couldn't get mad at, or be anything but gentile with, the only one that could bring down his temper, if only by 33%. Not much, but just enough. You were laughing, you loved it when he honked. "Honk honk!" you exclaimed happily. He smiled and laughed a little, carrying you to his room, a place you knew well.

You still remember the first time you had been in his room...

*_*Flashback*_*

'SMACK!' The spiked club came down hard on your head, there was a split second of sharp, hard pain, then there was darkness.

You woke up screaming and crying, t-the Highblood wouldn't do that to you!!! R-right? No he wouldn't! You were his slave, and he didn't hurt his slaves without good reason! Suddenly you heard something-shit, you woke up the other slaves.... Wait no, you're alone in a room, you were one of the Highbloods favorite slaves, so the others were far awa-oooooh fuck. You turned your scream into a whine-cry, there was still a dull, lingering pain where the Highblood cut your arm and clubbed you in the dream. But to your surprise... Your arm was in fact dripping (b/c) blood.

"(y/n)?!" A deep, rough voice called. Oh fuck, you woke not the other slaves, but someone that would cull you instead. You curled up and whimpered, trying not to cry as the Highblood came in, accidentlly smearing (b/c) across your face. You looked up at him, still crying a little. "Motherfuck (y/n)!" He gasped. Wait... What the fuck? Was this guy seriously the Highblood? "WHO ALL UP AND MOTHERFUCKING DID THIS TO YOU?!" Oh, yup. Now he was pissed. 

"I-... Uh-... H-have no clue..." you muttered weakly as the Highbloods gaze shifted to your arm. Suddenly, the Highblood growled and picked you up. Oh shit, you're gonna die you're gonna die you're gonna- wait. Where are...?

You were taken to the Grand Highbloods room, where he gently set you down. "H-Highblood?" "JUST STAY MOTHERFUCKIN PUT." You smiled as he walked away, knowing he was trying to stay calm. Sheesh, no need to be pissed bro, I'm just another slave. Not too long later, he came back with a bandage and wrapped your arm so you couldn't bleed out. "There." He muttered.

*_*End flashback*_*

You grinned and looked at your bloody hands again, Hugging them to yourself and successfully smearing rust colored and mustard colored blood all over yourself. Hnnnn..... It reminded you of when you both admitted you were flushed for each other. Today was a good day for culling, there were so many cullings it almost made you dizzy. 

Sometimes you watched, sometimes you didn't, and sometimes you culled them yourself. You always smiled/smirked when slaves or guards looked at you questioningly, wondering if you knew how insane the Highblood really was. You smiled at him, sitting next to you, and hugged him, getting dark blood all over him too. He laughed a little and hugged you back, pulling you over onto his lap playfully. You knew exactly how insane he was, not that it mattered.

He was only 67% insane, but that was fine by you.


End file.
